Orbot
Orbot 'is a diminuitive assistant robot created by Dr. Eggman and has appeared in a number of ''Sonic the Hedgehog titles. Usually accompanied by fellow robo-lackey Cubot, Orbot's job is to keep Dr. Eggman informed of the progress of his schemes as well as perform menial tasks such as preparing the doctor's meals or operate certain machines. Orbot has a calm and soft-spoken demeanour most of the time. He can be very passive-aggressive and often talks back to Dr. Eggman and points out flaws in the doctor's schemes. Despite Orbot's insolence, Dr. Eggman still keeps him around, perhaps out of loneliness more than anything else as the doctor spends very little time with people. Personality Orbot usually speaks in a calm, collected manner. While he never outright disobeys Dr. Eggman, he frequently talks back to him and often questions the logic behind his plans. In the Sonic the Hedgehog comics, Eggman has even openly wonderred why he would program Orbot with such sass. Orbot reminds the doctor that he works at his best in a competitive environment and that Orbot's own laziness is to provide Eggman with a smug sense of superiority. Game appearances Sonic Unleashed In his first appearance, Orbot was known by the designation '''SA-55. The top half of his head was white and his optics and "mouth" glowed red. His voice sounded much more robotic and emotionless, though he would still express sarcasm when speaking with Eggman and point out the flaws in the doctor's plans. During the events of Sonic Unleashed, Orbot kept Eggman informed on the progress of Eggmanland's construction and the location of the Gaia Temples. Orbot sometimes accompanied Eggman in the field, inserted into a circular slot on the Egg Mobile's dashboard. Sonic Colours From Sonic Colours onward, Orbot would sport his red colour scheme with blue optics and mouth and would be accompanied by fellow robot lackey Cubot. Together, the two robots aided Eggman with the capturing of the alien Wisps so that Eggman could siphon the creatures' Hyper-go-on energy. Orbot would regularly point out errors in Eggman's scheme and immediately assumed that the plan would fail as soon as Sonic turned up. Sonic Lost World Once again, Orbot and Cubot assist Eggman with his latest world domination scheme, this time aided by the villainous monsters known as the Deadly Six. However, the Deadly Six turn on Eggman after Sonic punts the Cacophonic Conch away, using their power of magnetic manipulation to seize control of the doctor's Badnik army. For whatever reason, the Deadly Six do not take control of Orbot or Cubot (perhaps not seeing any use for them). Eggman and his lackeys flee from the Zeti and are forced to team up with Sonic and Tails in order to stop the Deadly Six from using Eggman's Extractor machine to absorb all of the life energy from Sonic's world. During this period, Orbot openly disrespects Eggman, bad-mouthing the doctor while talking to Sonic when Eggman is within earshot. After Tails is briefly captured by the Zeti, Orbot even asks Sonic if he can be his new sidekick. After the Deadly Six are defeated, Eggman breaks his alliance with Sonic and takes control of a new mech to finally destroy him. Sonic, of course, defeats Eggman again and the doctor and his two hench-bots flee the Lost Hex and return to the world below. Sonic Forces Orbot and Cubot have substantially reduced roles in Sonic Forces, only appearing briefly during the opening cutscene and in two other scenes later on in the game. Other appearances Archie Comics Orbot and Cubot were first introduced during the "Scrambled" story arc in Sonic Universe. After Eggman's nephew Snively had betrayed him and fled the Death Egg, the doctor activated his "emergency lackeys" and kept them close by while he personally tracked down Snively. After Snively was captured and locked up, Eggman kept Orbot and Cubot in service and the two hench-bots have remained active ever since. Sonic Boom In the CGI animated series Sonic Boom, Orbot and Cubot once again serve as Dr. Eggman's robotic lackeys. Their personalities remain consistent with that of their video game counterparts, though they take a more active role in several episodes. Unlike in the games, Orbot has been shown to be more openly defiant towards Eggman on occasion. Notes *Orbot was never named on-screen in Sonic Unleashed, ''but fans called him '"Ergo" 'due to his habit of saying ergo a lot whilst pointing out the errors in Eggman's plan. * Ian Flynn, head writer of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog comic book from Archie Comics, later revealed that the robot's name was SA-55, having seen the name in a script for Sonic Unleashed. (SA-55 is l33t-speak for sass.) Category:Labour Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Comic Book Robots Category:TV Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:Eggman Machines Category:Sonic Boom